Finally Found You
by TheSwiftOne
Summary: Ravens's been missing for months and the only thing that can save her is - Beast boy's love?  BBxRAE one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own TEEN TITANS. Ownership goes to DC comics.

Finally Found You

He stood up groggily and looked around. As he was looking around he noticed a small petite figure in a blue cloak that looked all tattered up. "Raven?" He called to get their attention. Chains rattled and shifted as the figure moved forward to see who spoke. She gasped it was…Beast boy and he had no chains on like her. "Beast boy? Is it really you?" she called out in return trying to figure out if it was really him or just her imagination.

"Oh my god Rae! It's really you!" he cried as he enveloped her in his arms."I can't believe it Rae it's you! I finally found you!" she wrapped her arms around him to complete the embrace and held him closer, she buried her face into his chest and started weeping."Oh Beast boy I have never been so glad to see you! *sniff* wait a minute, how did you get in here?" she said through her tears.

"You. That's how I got here. You see I kinda went into your room and-"she stopped at 'room' she couldn't believe it. "MY ROOM! Beast boy what have I told you about-". He quickly interrupted "going into your room I know I know- but Rae you've been gone for months- I finally worked up the courage to go in there and see if I could at least talk to you through your mirror."

Tears welled up behind her eyes, again "Beast boy you did this-" she gestured at her surroundings and him with her hands, "for me? Beast boy I...I...don't know what to say other than I think I love you." She proclaimed as she buried herself into his chest again as her tears started to fall down her beautiful face. "Rae I love you too. I have loved you for as long as I could remember. When I went into your mirror I explained it to knowledge and she said that only if I had true undying love for you would she be able to help me transporting me straight to you." He said as he cupped her chin and moving her face so she looked at him as he stared into her large violet orbs and she into his emerald ones she spoke softly, "Beast boy I have loved you for a long time as well. You see I have kind of had a small crush on you since the day we met, I just never knew you felt the same way for me."

He stood "Come on Rae let's get out of here. Can you teleport us?" He said as he swiftly and silently broke the chains holding her in place. She hesitated if only for a moment and spoke softly almost so soft that he couldn't hear her, "I can't, I don't have my powers anymore." She swiftly covered her head with her hood hoping he wouldn't see the silent tears that began pouring when she thought about the one thing she feared most. She thought that if he knew that she didn't have any powers that he would no longer find love in her, that he would break her heart like she hoped he never would. He knew. That at that exact moment what she was thinking, "Rae come on look at me. I don't care if you have powers, if you were blind if you only had one arm and no legs, I will love you for as long as I live and breathe, I want you to promise me that you will never doubt it ok?" he said as he captured her gorgeous violet orbs once again.

She was speechless; she had no idea what to do with herself after that speech. She only that right now there was only one thing that felt right; and she did it. She captured his lips in hers as she did so he kissed back with everything she did. They shared their first kiss, it wasn't a chaste, lustful kiss, no, it was a long, loving kiss. They stayed like that for a few more moments; they began to find it hard to breathe so she pulled back and gasped for air. He intertwined her hand with his "come on Rae, let's get out of here." He quickly began to search for an exit with her in tow, but she stopped "how? How are we going to get out of here if we don't even know where 'here' is?" she said with her voice full of fear and concern. He had never seen her this way; she never was one to show fear. Like she said before "_I don't do fear._" But without even giving a second thought to it he pulled out his communicator and brought up a map of the city. "There. Right there that's our way out. It turns out we're in one of the city's old abandoned mine shafts we should be able to follow that path right there." He grabbed her hand again and they began their journey towards the surface. She had been wondering something; who had taken her and why? She decided to voice her thoughts, "Beast boy, what was I doing down here, and how did I get here? I mean I'm not malnourished at all." Beast boy shivered he was hoping that she wouldn't ask so that he wouldn't have to tell her. "Well for starters it was Slade. That's how you got down here, for as to what you were down here for; well, Slade said something about wanting to sacrifice you to some inter-dimensional being not unlike- Trigon. And as for you not having eaten in all these months he said it was some spell that was placed on you via the chains but now that their gone well you'll have to start eating again." He chuckled now knowing that he would be able to hold his dark goddess once they get home.

"Uhh Beast boy I think we're almost there. What do the others know?" raven asked after a good hour. Beast boy wondered if he should tell her that they had Slade was lying dead in the ground while the Titans were at home worried sick about them. They still thought that he was in her room sulking. "Well they had to deal with Slade's funeral and worry about us." He replied after a moment's thought.

She felt relieved the one man who has caused them the most turmoil their entire lives was dead. Now they could get on with their lives. Hopefully.

As for now she just rested her head on his shoulder as they finally reached the sunlight that nearly blinded her. This was going to be a good day. She was free, she had the one man she loved walking next to her now all she would have to do is live life to the fullest now that her powers were gone.


End file.
